


Taking Advantage

by thefieryembers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, I love LEVIHAN, Levi bathing Hange, Levi being a mom, clingy Hange, events before the 57th expedition in S1, pissed off Levi, since this is canon, this ship will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefieryembers/pseuds/thefieryembers
Summary: Sometimes, having Humanity’s Strongest Soldier as your boyfriend has its perks.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This took place before the Scouts' 57th expedition on the first season.

If someone were to ask or initiate a subject about the study of Titans and their unknown origin, Hange Zoe’s ears would be the first to perk up in the room. She could talk about it endlessly that even a day’s worth of conversation would not be enough. She could go on and on about it until the recipient would be forced to make up mundane excuses like cleaning the stables, feeding the horses hay, or checking their respective 3DMGs for some sort of damage. But Hange knows. She figured a long time ago that people’s attention span tend to easily fly out as soon as she gets overly invested with the topic.

And so, this has been an unspoken rule among members of the Survey Corps: _never_ , unless under necessary circumstances, should one talk about Titans in front of this eccentric Squad Leader. Those who’ve known (and lived) Hange the longest could probably justify the epic transition of the young woman’s two personalities: from someone driven by hatred and revenge to someone too dedicated, too fascinated and too curious about everything of mankind’s enemy.

However, no matter how sharp Hange’s expertise is when it comes to that, there’s this one thing that she’s always curious about and that is none other than the biological structure and theorem of human beings. Particularly the female population. Sure, it’s common knowledge to all that a man and a woman is needed to procreate and reproduce life, to elongate humanity’s existence. But what about the theory behind it? Who started the idea that sexual intercourse was a requirement? And the million dollar question: Why do women undergo freaking _periods_?

 _“Why now of all times?”_ Hange thought somberly. She flipped one page of her self-made Titans encyclopedia, never bothering to understand yet another paragraph.

After dinner tonight, all squad leaders, by Erwin’s command, are required to be present for a quick meeting before commencing the 57th expedition in a few days. Judging by the amount of books and documents on Hanji’s table, she was to report a progress (is it really?) from their two titan subjects, Sawney and Bean. But Hange was far from her usual overenthusiastic mood. She felt like puking, her insides feel like shit and she has had no appetite for the past few days. She thought about calling off tonight’s meeting but as she counted, it was still her second day of menstrual discharge and she couldn’t guarantee if all will be well for the next few days. She decided to tick off the task from her to-do-list right then and there.

“Both the subjects showed different behaviors with the absence of lig--. Ugh!” she rehearsed to herself and gasped until she felt another quick pang of pain in her lower abdomen. Curse this. She haven’t had her dinner yet and she’s quite sure that pain wasn’t because of the absence of her third meal of the day.

“Stupid stomach. Interfering with my work!” she complained while getting the necessary copies of paper for her presentation. The watch read 8:00 in the evening, and as far as she had known, Erwin and Levi do not tolerate tardiness. As if on cue, she heard a soft knock from the door of her lab and Moblit appeared.

“Squad Leader Hange, the other squad leaders are already assembled at the meeting room. Commander Erwin requires your presence.” He reported formally. Hange was right. She was already late. She just sighed and took the remaining parchment as she waved Moblit off with the back of her hand.

She’s really not in the mood right now. And a special aftercare from Levi after all this suddenly sounded really great.

_“Well… I hope the report goes well, though.”_

X 

“Aaand that pretty much sums it all up! Now if you have questions, I have all the time to entertain them. In or even out of this meeting room.” Her glasses glinted and she smiled with fake glee. Really, she just wants to get the hell out, change clothing pads and have a nice warm bath to release the still-growing tension inside her abdomen. She wants nothing but to rip out her insides to pinpoint the exact location of the pain and examine it.

When she was greeted with that familiar silence from her co-members, she thought, _“Well thank you very much”_. But then, Erwin interrupted her.

“When can we expect a detailed report about your findings on Eren?” after a pause, he continued, gesturing to the squad leaders present, “I believe that if the experiments will be deemed successful, we can draw out sensible conclusions once we find out what’s on the basement.”

Hange felt a cold sweat trickle down her right temple. She planned to gather her findings first _then_ sort them out during the expedition. She didn’t expect Erwin to have thought that far already. Maybe he had his reasons. Unexpected events are inevitable, anyway. A lot can happen on the way and the possibility that maybe Hange won’t live to see another day is relatively high no matter how much of a veteran soldier she is. Sometimes Erwin can be too futuristic with his ideas, but he was mostly right.

 _“I suppose if you’re put in that position you have to accomplish things with haste to keep the momentum of the progress running… No matter how little that progress may be.”_ She added as an afterthought.

“I already asked Levi about Eren’s schedule for tomorrow,” she nodded towards the Captain’s direction, “and turns out, he’s just scheduled for gardening. So, give me two to three days at least while I keep close watch on Eren together with Levi Squad.” She concluded. Again, she felt that sharp jab in her abdomen and that disgusting, sticky sensation in her underwear…

“Okay. I guess that concludes our meeting for tonight. Rest up, everyone.” Erwin ended the night with a commanding voice and Hange never felt so relieved in her entire life. Now she just has to talk with Levi and make a simple request.

She retrieved her presentation materials while everyone scurried out of the room, obviously hurrying to get that good night’s rest. She waited until the door clicked and got down the platform. To her surprise (and delight), she found Levi still sitting on one of the chairs, arms crossed, and frowning towards her direction.

“What did I do this time?” She pouted.

“You look like shit up there the entire time.” He mused, firing his first insult of the night. He stood up from his seat and walked to where she’s standing.

“Wow gee thanks. You got that right. Not only do I look like shit, I feel like shit, too.” She put down the parchment she’s holding and suddenly clasped her hands together like she’s begging for her life. “Hey Levi, can you draw me a hot bath? Please, please?”

“Tch. Is it one of those days again?”

“Yes. And it hurt since yesterday! I promise I’ll make it up to you somehow!” She shut her eyes and pleaded harder but she knows he’s gonna give in anyway. He always did.

Sometimes, having Humanity’s Strongest Soldier as your boyfriend has its perks. Not only is he great at combat, a cleaning machine, a daily dose of dark humor preacher, he also makes every bathing session a luxurious one; he draws the warmest water in the tub, has obtained the best-scented soap in Wall Rose and don’t get her started on his scalp massages-- It’s just that good that Hange was practically drooling at the thought. He crossed his arms again in an attempt to show that he’s had enough of her pleas. But they both know that’s not true.

“Fine. But this will be last time, got it?”

“You said that last month, too.” She interfered.

“Tch. Shut up. You can’t expect me to do this every fucking month, Hange.” He got some of her materials off the table and slowly walked towards the exit, “you have to think of a way to ease the pain without shitting on me every time. I’ve got things to do, too. And besides, you didn’t even pay me back with the soap I used on your greasy skin the last time.”

Hange followed close behind, obviously happy and ignoring how grumpy he had become since the start of the conversation. She chuckled. This has always been the cycle: she requests, he complains, she just listens, but he does it anyway. No matter how fucked up being a Survey Corps soldier is, small moments like these are what made Hange treasure and appreciate the thought of living life at your best every single day. And of course, with Levi by her side, she couldn’t ask for more.

As they walked in silence, she decided to throw in another question just to piss him off.

“Why do women have this painful experience anyway?” she thought out loud, genuinely wanting to know the answer. “I mean, I get child birth! It’s essential and necessary, but this… it just hurts so bad and I don’t get the point! Why, Levi?”

Unfortunately for him, he’s her only audience in the dark corridors of their HQ. “How should I know? I don’t ask shit like this to my squad out of the blue. I guess that’s another thing for you to research about, Shit-glasses.”

“Oh wow. Yeah you’re right.” She said absent-mindedly while tapping a finger on her chin. “Maybe I should spend some time on this one and give you a progress report on my findings too.”

“I don’t care.” He mentally slapped himself because he knows she’s gonna pull another all-nighter studying about why women bleed every month and the process of such a shitty phenomenon.

As they neared Levi’s room, the familiar waft of vanilla and detergent invaded Hange’s nostrils. Levi put down and arranged the materials on his bed and Hange just threw the remaining books she had at his table. Levi glared at her.She took off her green Scouts jacket and harshly lied down on his neat bed.

“Omff. Now this is heaven.” she sighed happily. He rolled up his sleeves and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

“Get undressed. I’ll call you when the bath’s ready.”

“Mhmm…” she hummed in response. Now she’s actually debating whether to just get on with the sleeping part but frankly, she smelled bad and she wasn’t planning to miss out on Levi’s bath preparation. After a few minutes, the sound of Levi’s voice calling from the bathroom snapped her to her senses.

“Oi, Shit-glasses, get in the damn tub already. Don’t make me wait.” Hange undressed and wrapped herself in Levi’s neatly folded white towel.

As soon as she got inside the bathroom, she wasted no time in unwrapping the towel and getting inside the warm and bubbly bath tub. She lied down and Levi started with massaging her bare and thin shoulders.

“Ahhhh. This is the best. The strongest soldier in the Survey Corps has graced me with the best massage of the century!” Hange raised both her arms up in exaggeration and Levi gently slapped her back.

“Tch. Stay still or I won’t finish this.” She chuckled. He really doesn’t know how to take compliments.

And as much as she wants to tease him at the moment, she’s too spent to start anything just to rile him up, so she just closed her eyes and partially submerged herself in the water. Levi started brushing and untangling locks of her brown hair and for a while, she forgot about all her gnawing worries; the upcoming expedition, Erwin’s requests, Eren’s experiment, and the annoying pain she felt a while ago from her monthly enemy. Indeed, small moments like these are what makes being with Levi worthwhile. She smiled once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I wrote this. I just recently came back to watching the anime after abandoning it for god knows how many years (I got tired of waiting for s2). But here I am! I've shipped LeviHan ever since I first started SnK and I regret nothing because this ship drives me nuts! Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Constructive criticisms are highly appreciated!


End file.
